


Land of Wizards -A Mutual Understanding- by Redefined [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Letters





	Land of Wizards -A Mutual Understanding- by Redefined [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Land of Wizards -A Mutual Understanding-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388070) by redefined. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Land of Wizards -A Mutual Understanding-  
**Author** : Redefined  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Kino's Journey  
**Character** : Kino/Nimya  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Letters  
**Text** : [ here ](http://yuri-challenge.dreamwidth.org/4461.html#comments)  
**Length** 0:16:50 without music, 21:30 with ending theme, 22:00 with ending theme and title sound  
[ here with the ending theme](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Land%20of%20Wizards%2c%20A%20Mutual%20Understanding%20%28with%20music%29%20by%20Redevined.mp3) 19.69 MB  
[ here where with the ending theme and title sound](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Land%20of%20Wizards%2c%20A%20Mutual%20Understanding%20%28with%20music%20and%20sound%29%20by%20Redevined.mp3) 20.14 MB  
without music


End file.
